Insanity is my middle name!
by AnimeM22
Summary: two very akward and insane girls arrive at Fort Scott, as punishment from being expeled from thier old school for burning accidentally a desk! Enter Bella and the Cullens. Put them together and its spells: Insanity!


This story was written by a friend!! First ever published!!

Characters are of Stephanie Meyer only Stepahine Sparks and Laynnel Black are OC and other that are coming later!!

_**Insanity is My Middle Name!**_

1. Insanity is: Getting Scared Half to Death…Twice.

I am a random and mischief magnet.

Seriously! I mean, I attract the most random things, even things that aren't people. Like the time my mother made me go see a physiologist, _just _to check if I was _ok_ in the head. And yes, don't worry; I'm perfectly sane… for a teenager, anyway. Or like last year the schools biggest dork was obsessive—to say the least—with me… and he still is. Oh, and who can forget the time Laynne (my best friend) and I accidentally lit the teachers desk on fire last year.

I thought it was actually quite hysterical. And apparently so did the rest of the school. We were voted 'Funniest Girls' that year. But remember: the keyword here is _accident_, and yet me and her were still expelled.

It's the same every school year.

Except the expulsion part, that didn't go so well with our parents.

So, we're being punished. Our parents deiced together to send us to the godforsaken town of Forks with my Aunt Harper and Uncle Dan to spend the rest of our high school years. Hopefully this year will be no different than every other year: random, weird, but incredibly fun. But being the new students will defiantly bite! Probably the only good part about moving here is that our favorite story and series "Twilight" takes place here! Maybe we can find some vampires around! Haha JK!

No, but seriously it would be awesome.

"Stephanie, hurry up or you and Laynne are going to be late, honey." My Aunt Harper called from downstairs just as I was finishing putting on my fabulous outfit, and the last thing in my morning routine. A pair of my good-old hot pink skinny jeans, an awesome white short sleeve graphic shirt with a cute dark blue jean vest and heels, making me taller than my 5'6 height.

Anyway, with that out of the way I grab my backpack, with my Twilight book inside, and headed downstairs into the main hallway where Laynne was waiting for me at the front door. She wore a pair of skinny jeans which looked good on her despite her 5'0 height, well, 5'3 with the heels she had on. And a short sleeve, flower design, Anna top.

"Ready?" she asked with forced enthusiasm and a happy smile. You could tell right off the bat she didn't want to be here, in Forks.

But who can blame her? There is nothing to do in a town like this.

"Yup." I sighed and walked out the door with her into another rainy day here in Forks, calling out a goodbye to my Aunt and Uncle.

_Good-bye summer. I'm gonna miss you._

I got my keys out of my bag and unlocked my 2007 Nissan 350Z Coupe, my pride and joy that I got for my birthday; meaning I 'm not getting anything next year.

Both Laynne and I opened the door, me on the driver's seat while she was in the passengers, both of us putting our bags on her side, and drove out of the driveway and onto the street.

_Forks High School, look out! The Sparks and Black team is here!_

The ride to our new school was a nervous wreck. Neither of us has ever had to switch schools. Our school back in Seattle had a kinder, elementary and high school, so this was all new to us.

Laynne kept biting her finger nails while we talked; a bad habit she has when she's nervous, while I bit my lip as I drove, my hands sweating from the nerves making the stirring wheel damp.

"EDWARD RULES!" Laynne yelled bringing her clenched fist down on her lap like a five year old having a tantrum.

_What. The. Fuck?!_

"Well that wasn't the least bit random." Sarcasm seeped through every word as I made a face at the road.

"Sorry," Her voice shook as she continued to bite her nails furiously, "just a little nervous."

"At least we have each other…?" she added with uncertainty, probably hoping the statement will calm our nerves.

"Yeah and maybe we'll see some vampires!" I turned and smiled at her goofily. Laynne glanced back at me, both of us holding each other gazes.

"EEHHHHHHH!" We squealed excitedly and then burst out laughing.

Ah, yes, the side affects of nerves.

And now for the panic attack…you know why?

We're here.

The car slowly came upon the parking lot where we made a line to get in and find a parking space. As I looked around at our surroundings I felt a blush slowly creep to my cheeks. My car was probably the nicest around here. Most kids were driving old trucks and cars, and boy did my car stick out like vampires would in a regular crowd full of ugly ass people.

Laynne and I looked at each other suppressing screams as we finally drove into an empty parking space.

"Okay, okay." Laynne breathed out bring both her hands out to hover over her face and bringing them down like a curtain as if it calmed her down; she then turned to me and smiled like if I was her pet.

"Okay, Stephanie! Now remember, what are the rules?" she said in a baby tone wagging her finger in front of my face.

_DAMNIT! I was hoping to get away with it!_

"I am not allowed to hug random strangers in the hallway." I grumbled back playfully with my arms crossed and a pout on my face.

"And..?"

"…'Hey guys, check this shit out!' is not an appropriate way to announce that I will be playing with dangerous chemicals."

"AND…?!"

_GUMMY BEARS AND CRACKER JACKS!_

"…I will not yell "OH, BURN!" every time someone gets a wrong answer." I grumbled for the last time getting annoyed at the rules I was forced to remember.

Shut up!

…My mom made them up.

Laynne laughed at me and both of us got out of the car taking our stuff with us. The parking lot had many students and the school building itself was pretty small, on the other hand Forks is a fucking small town.

Inside, we received plenty of stares. Laynne, I could tell, was uncomfortable but kept her cool, but the feel of eyes on me made me more nervous then I already was. On the inside I was freaking out ready to go into a panic attack, going: 'DAMNIT! God bless America!' but on the outside I was calm. I imagine Laynne was worse if not equally panicky as I was.

Anyway, it didn't take us long to get to the office and finally be free of all the stares.

_Gezz, it's like they've never seen a person. We're not alien's people! We're HUMANS! Living, breathing, human-beings! With a heart! Stomach! Lungs! …yeah we have a pair of those. And other HUMAN bodily functions! _

_Right! Sorry! I'm rambling_.

So, we got to the office where we came up to a woman with red hair, and glasses, a little on the plump side too. Just like the chick from…. Laynne and I exchanged looks of alarm, both of us probably thinking the same thing: Holy smokes Batman!

_But no, no! It couldn't be. It's just a coinkidink_!

"Can I help you?" she asked us politely, but other than that nothing gave her mood away.

In the book the red-head woman was cool with Bella.

But she was just, oh I don't know…BORING! Plus shit like that isn't real.

"Yes, we're the new students." Laynne smiled politely.

All I did was stare at the secretary until I felt something hit me between the ribs…really hard! It was Laynne, and she was glaring at me from the corner of her eyes.

_Oh, right, I have to smile. _

So I did…with a lot of trouble.

"Oh, yes that's right, Harper's niece, Stephanie Sparks, correct?" I nodded at her the smile still forced on me. She quickly dug around her desk until she finally found two sheets of paper near her Dell computer: our schedules.

"These are your class schedules" she handed them to us, "and your locker number." She then grabbed two more sheets of paper that looked like transcripts, and handed it to Laynne and me without even looking at us in the face, but instead toyed with her computer. "Make sure each teacher signs these forms, your last teacher will return it to me."

Laynne and I grabbed the forms from her and put them in the back of the papers, then looked over our schedules.

We had only two classes together: English A.P and P.E

_GOD BLESS AMERICA!_

…_stupid school system._

"Have a good day." The woman, you could tell, forced a smile and then went back to work, ignoring us.

_I hope a vampire body slams you, bitch!_

I shrugged off her behavior and grabbed Laynne, who was scowling at the bitch, by the upper arm; dragging her away from the office and into the halls.

Bring on the stares!

Again…

And as if right on cue people started to stare at us _again_, but this time it was worse! Why?! Because now they were staring _and_ whispering.

God must hate me.

"What was up her ass?" Laynne asked referring to the secretary as she faced me with the cutest pout in the world. I swear that girl can kill you with her big blue eyes, bob of blonde hair, little nose and the most innocent smile you will ever see. Almost like an angel.

_HA! Laynne an angel!_

Now there's a funny thought.

Her eyes and smile was probably the only thing that kept us in school back home, _sure_, but she's good at controlling her expressions.

…Cause you take one look at me and you could swear you could hear the devil laughing.

"I don't know," I shrugged at her with a smile, coming back to reality, and finally relaxing even with people staring at us as we walked by.

Laynne scowled and crossed her arms, appearing like an angry baby, "Well, whatever it is its sideways." She mumbled in a barely audible voice.

I burst out laughing at the comment making people look at us weirdly, but I didn't care at this point and neither did Laynne cause she started laughing along with me until our stomachs hurt.

"That was a good one Laynne!" we high-fived with both hands, big smiles plastered on our faces.

'_RINGGGGGGG!'_

Laynne jumped at the sound of the bell and quickly put an arm around my shoulders and pointed to the ceiling in a dramatic pose, "To the bat-mobile, Robin!"

She then grabbed my hand and ran to our first class making me stumble all the way, and making people who were going to class moved out of the way and curse at us as we ran in _heels_ from hall to hall.

"We're almost there!" She yelled over her shoulder with _the_ craziest smiles I have ever seen on her, the gym doors nearing, and fast!

_Here comes the pain! _

"Laynne STOP you-…!"

'_**BANG!!**__'_

"-pull…the door…ow!"

_First day of school and I'm already injured._

_Greaaat!_

Laynne and I rubbed our foreheads gently, being careful with the huge bump that we got from _Laynne_ smashing us onto the _metal_ gym doors, as we walked further into the gym, seeing the girls and boys going into the locker rooms to change, the coach being the only one left on the court.

"Hiya, sir!" Laynne yelled and waved rapidly at him with a goofy smile. The coach snapped his head up and looked at us with curiosity.

Laynne skipped over to him and handed the form the secretary gave us for all the teachers to sign. I came up next to her and did the same, but with my famous smirk on and a bounce in my steps.

The coach took each of our slips and looked them over, his eyes scanning the names at the top of the slips, before he looked up at us and smiled.

"Well, I'll be." He chuckled, "you're Harper and Dan's niece!"

I nodded, my smirk turning into a smile, "That's me, Stephanie Sparks at your service!"

The coach laughed again before turning a little bit serious, "Heard you and Miss Black made quite the team back in Seattle."

Laynne and I smirked and glanced at each other with mischief eyes before turning back to him, "Oh sir," I laughed and waved him off, "don't worry we'll be good in your class."

"…Promise." Laynne added with an innocent look of her own.

Our coach looked us over like he didn't believe a single word we said, but shrugged it off, "Good," he nodded, "because I will not tolerate misbehaver in my class, and since both of you don't have a PE uniform, you can sit out for today, but I expect you ready and changed by tomorrow, understood?"

We nodded.

"Good." He smiled and looked down at our slips again, this time taking a pen out of his pants pocket, signing them and giving it back to us. "Welcome to Forks Miss Sparks, Miss Black. My name is coach Clapp; you can go take a seat now."

Time froze.

No.

_Laynne _and _I_ froze at his name, our eyes going as wide as saucers.

_Bella's gym teacher?! WTF? _

Laynne and I stayed frozen as coach Clapp walked away to give instructions to our classmates, who were coming out of the locker rooms. It wasn't until we heard the coach's whistle blow that we were finally able to move and sit down on the bleachers.

"It's just a coincidence. I'm sure there are plenty of people named Clapp." Laynne tried to reassure ourselves, but even she sounded unsure.

This was freaking ridiculous! Of course it was a coincidence! I was being silly.

"You're right Laynne," I said with my head held up high and confidence in my tone, "it's just a coincidence." Laynne nodded with a smile. And then we were engulfed in silence.

"…"

"Wanna call someone?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Alright students, welcome back!" we heard coach Clapp say to his students who were sitting down on the gym floor, while we took out our phones wondering who we could call. "I hope you had a relaxing summer, and as always the rules are the same as they are every year. Alright juniors today we'll be playing Dodge B-"

"Wanna call Ronnie?" Laynne murmured, ignoring the coach, both of us not taking our eyes off our cells.

"Uh-huh." I grunted, both of us scrolling down our contacts list to find our long time friend.

"And please," Clapp continued, "make our new students feel welcomed."

Laynne and I tensed at the feel of all eyes on us, even if coach Clapp didn't even motion to Laynne and me. We didn't dare look up from our phones and meet our classmate's gazes; all we did was wave from the bleachers without looking as we found Ronnie's number and press 'send'.

'_beep…'_

'_beep…'_

'_beep..'_

"_You have reached the voice mailbox of-"_

I snapped my phone shut and scowled at it cursing Ronnie to hell and back for not answering his phone.

"No luck on his cell?" Laynne asked shutting her phone as well.

"Nope."

The bell rung after an hour and a half in gym class, making Laynne and I separate until we see each other again in English, she had AP Science next, while I had Pre-Cal.

_Ugh, the joys of math…wonderful! _

Pre-Cal is hell.

When I entered the class room everything was going fine. I gave the stupid forms to the teacher. She signed it and told me to take a seat where ever there was one available.

I did, and that's when my life in the class room from hell came to life. I ended up sitting next to some chick named Jessica and some dumb-ass named Mike—yet again another coincidence.

Mike was a flirt and Jessica was a fake bitch to put it simple.

And they just _won't stop talking!_

They invited me to sit at their lunch table.

I said no.

They asked 'why' and I said 'because'.

So yeah, that was what math was like.

Pure. Hell.

'_RINGGG'_

"Alright class, see you tomorrow." The teacher dismissed us allowing me to run out of the class room before Mike and Jessica caught up with me.

I power walked from hall to hall trying to find my English class room, when I ran into Laynne.

"Thank the great good Lord, it's you." I ran to her small, skinny figure and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Steph…can't…breath."

I let go immediately my face going into panic, every now and then looking over my shoulder for any signs of Mike or Jessica.

Or worse! Both!

Laynne laughed, probably at my expression. "What happened?" she asked.

"Satan's spawns! Their _stocking me_!" my voice squeaked, paranoia getting the best of me.

Laynne rolled her eyes, "You're being ridiculous, let's go before we're late to English." She then grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards the class room, looking a little odd when she did, seeing she was way shorter than me.

We got to English just as the bell rang; everyone had taken their seats by now and was quite and facing the front, as we entered and gave the teacher the slips, the classes' eyes now on us.

Can you say awkward?

"Oh new students!" Ms. Engerran smiled brightly at us. Laynne and I just nodded, ignoring our classmates.

"Well why don't introduce yourselves to the class?" Laynne and I tensed a bit but turned to face the class none the less, ready to speak, when something made me freeze: insanely pale skin, inhuman beauty and… topaz eyes, staring directly at us waiting for us to speak. Not only that, but two pairs of them. I couldn't believe it _The_ Edward and Emmett Cullen in the flesh! My heart thumped wildly and my body went cold.

_It's just a…_

_Oh fuck that! It's been screaming at me right in the FACE, ALL DAY! _

_HOLY BANANAS! IT'S REAL!_

I then realize with horror, that my thoughts are no longer private, as I saw Edwards's expression change from relaxed to curious his eyes dead locked on me.

FUCK!

I had to control my thoughts from now on. I wanted to panic. I wanted to scream and squeal at the same time, but I had to keep my cool.

I looked at Laynne from the corner of my eyes and realized she hasn't noticed them yet, and with good reason, she was looking down at the floor.

"Ok." Laynne replied a little bashfully, and then turned to give the class a slight wave, "Hi, I'm Laynne Black, I'm seventeen."

"Stephanie Sparks, also seventeen." I smiled widely at the class but at the same time tightly, due to all the emotions that were raging inside me.

I wanted to faint from the shock, if anything.

"OH!" Ms. Engerran exclaimed the happy smile still on her face, "Your Harper and Dan's niece!"

I turned to her and nodded, my cheeks flushing into a bright shade of red but not out of embarrassment, but out of annoyance, while Laynne held back a laugh, knowing well enough why I was 'blushing'.

_Geez! How small IS this TOWN?!_

"Yup," I nodded again.

"Great," she smiled, again. "You may both take a seat behind Edward and Emmett."

I saw Laynne eyes widen with every possible emotion that's under 'holy shit.', but she schooled her expression into a confused: _who-the-hell-is-that._

"Oh right," Ms. Engerran murmured, having just realize we 'didn't know' who they where. "Emmett, Edward can you raise your hands please."

They did as they were told and raised them high in the air.

Laynne and I walked silently to our seats with our hearts beating fast, me behind Emmett, while Laynne sat behind Edward, and both of us were next to each other.

Awkwarddd

"Welcome back students…" The Ms. Engerran began the ordination doing what every class did today: go over the rules and other non-important crap.

I ignored the teacher and looked at the muscular body that sat in front of me: Emmet Cullen! I really couldn't believe it! I then look to my right in front of Laynne, who was looking at the same person I was: Edward.

_God, Bella was right, he is beyond beautiful. _

Edward shifted in his seat, his neck twitched, probably resisting the urge to look back at one of our thoughts.

Damn it! How does someone control their thoughts? …Oh yeah, recited bullshit.

I then mentally smirked as an idea popped into my head.

…Oh, this is gonna be good.

' _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's, nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's, nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's, nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's, nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's, nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's, nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's, nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's, nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know-'_

I suddenly stopped, when I saw a frustrated Edward let out a low growl and rub his temples, while an amused Emmett turned to his 'brother' to see what was wrong.

Yeah, that's what you get for invading my privacy!

You stupid shiny Volvo owner!

"That's it class, the rest of the block is yours." Ms. Engerran finished from her position in the middle of the class, putting the papers she was reading down and went around to go sit at her desk.

Laynne immediately turned her body around to face me, her expression panicked, shocked, and in awe all at the same time as she mouthed the words 'Oh my God'. I could only nodded. What else could I say to her?

"Wha…he…vampire…EEEEPPPPPP!" she squealed so loud it made Edward and Emmett snap their heads to us as I covered her mouth.

New shoes: 60

Eating out: 20

Seeing Edward and Emmett's faces after hearing the word 'vampire': priceless!

"Kids," I laughed nervously, my hand clamped tightly over Laynne's mouth, "they say the darnest things."

I could feel Laynne smiling from under my hand as she put on her innocent eyes and looked at Edward and Emmett, I then slowly uncovered her mouth.

Emmett looked at us with wary eyes, but Edward was glaring so hard, if looks could kill we'd be dead ten times over.

Laynne and I ignored the glare and studied the boys (_Pfft_, more like Edward!), and then exchanged a look of curiosity between us before turning back to them.

"Can we ask you something?" she said to Edward, curiosity getting the best of us. He didn't answer; all he did was glare, so we took it as a yes.

"Are you bi-polar," Laynne asked,

"Or," I added, "do you usually switch moods like a girl on her period?"

Emmett barked out laughing, while Edward glared even harder and then turned around, completely pissed off.

"You two are my hero's!" Emmett grabbed each of our hands and shook them as if we were some sort of celebrity that he worshipped, memorizing every detail of our hands and faces.

He then let go, his laughter slowly coming to a halt.

"Come on, Edward." Emmett persisted, as his arm leaned on my desk, his entire body turned to the side facing Edward's and Laynne's side. "They didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, Edward," Laynne leaned forward from her seat, and was just about to pat him in the back when she stopped, realizing it was a bad idea. "We didn't mean it that way. It's just that we've never seen a guy switch moods so fast. Well, except for Andrew, but he's gay." She paused. "I-I'm n-not saying your gay! You're not gay…! Well I-I didn't know if y-you are! I'm s-sure you're not though! B-but if you a-are then t-there's n-nothing wrong with that…"

Emmett and I held back laughter as we watch the scene unfold and Edward clench his fist and jaw tighter and tighter. Poor, Edward.

"Laynne," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah?" she turned to me, her voice a little desperate as she bit her lip.

"Shut up."

"Right." She sat back down leaving, the poor, and newly accused gay, Edward.

Emmett and I on the other hand were now laughing our asses off, his head on my desk as we kept on laughing and laughing and laughing.

Edward was not amused.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I managed to choke out looking at him dead on in his beautiful topaz eyes to show my sincerity, "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at Laynne."

"Hey!" Laynne exclaimed, but she was ignored.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked me through his laughter as he clutched his sides, "Well I was!"

Another round of laughter went around, this time Laynne joined Emmett and I in our laughing frenzy. All three of us laughed, all of us, except for Edward, who was still glaring at us venomously.

"If you're all done questioning my sexuality now," Edward said dangerously, having spoken for the first time since our arrival in this class, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. His voice was like satin and silk: so smooth, deep, musical, and too damn fucking sexy for his own good.

I felt my heart skip a beat, making Edward and Emmett look at me with an unidentified emotion in their eyes. Damn it I forgot they could hear heartbeats!

_Stupid, heartbeat hearing va-_

I stopped my thought abruptly.

Edward was looking at me.

And his gaze wasn't a friendly one. It was the coldest expression I have ever seen on him, eyes filled with suspicion and maybe a hint of fear as they studied me very carefully and every inch. I felt so self conscious under his gaze; it made me shift in my seat a blush slowly creeping onto my cheeks.

Damn my thoughts to the deepest pit in hell!

'_RINGGG'_

Saved by the bell!

Laynne and I got up at a normal pace not wanting to look in a hurry, but Edward and Emmett almost literally jet it out of there.

And then one thing hit me hard, making me feel really stupid.

Where the FUCK is Bella?!


End file.
